With the onslaught of venereal diseases such as herpes and AIDS, sexual aids, sexual devices and sex toys are used as part of safe sex practices. Sex aids/toys may also be used by couples when the male partner is impotent. And, sex aids and paraphernalia, such as phalluses, dildos, have been used by sex counsellors as part of the tools used to counsel their patients.
In this document, the term sexual aid/sex toy is used as a catch-all term for any device used for sexual stimulation. Examples of sexual aids include, without limitation, anal beads, butt plugs, clitoral stimulators, anal stimulators, dildos (including double dildos), massager, masturbator, penis sleeve, strap-on (dildo or vibrator which is attached via a harness), vibrators, vaginal toys and anal toys.
One problem facing users of sexual aids is interchangeability and versatility of sex toys.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,396 (US '396) addresses the problem of versatility and interchangeability. US '396 discloses a phallus or other device formed of substantially resilient material in combination with a plug formed of a substantially rigid material. The phallus or other device has a hollow shaped hole in its back which corresponds in shape to the shape of the plug, but has slightly smaller dimensions. In use the plug is forced into the device's hollow back. Air is forced out of the hollow and a vacuum-like fit is achieved between the device and the plug. However, there are many disadvantages of the device of US '396: the plug does not have surface area to securely hold the phallus, removal of the phallus is difficult and can damage the phallus, and the device does not provide the ability to sandwich other devices between the phallus and the plug.
What is needed is a device that allows a user to interchange different sexual accessories available in the industry with ease and without danger of slipping out, and/or damage to the toy.